Nightbird & Porcelain
by camsquad
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have had a long run of luck; good and bad. No matter the hardship, this inseparable pair always tends to make it through in the long run. In this story, you'll find Klaine drabbles of all shapes and sizes. Ones that leave tears in its wake, or ones that leave your heart bursting with joy. Take your pick, and... enjoy.
1. Blaine Gets His Wisdom Teeth Removed

_**I won't have a certain posting schedule on this, at least not yet. My inspiration comes sporadically, and I don't write well when I force something out. It has to either come to me, or be an idea I've been tampering with. :) I decided to write this specific one-shot, because I've just recently gone through the experience, so I have some knowledge — and it just seemed too cuteness of an idea to ignore!**_

 _ **Please, if you have any requests for a one-shot, either private message me, or if you're a guest, comment you're request. Usually, I will put the "prompt", or whatever you may call it at the top of each requested one-shot so you have an idea what will happen.**_

 ** _If the pieces don't come together (I doubt they won't); Kurt and Blaine are married in this._**

"Kurt, I'm scared." Blaine said, head ducked as he filled out the forms in the dental office.

"I know, honey," Kurt rubbed the younger man's back soothingly. "But you can do this. It's not as bad as you're believing."

"What if they cut my tongue out? And after— Kurt, I don't deal well with pain. I'll shrivel up and die." Blaine whimpered, unclicking his pen as he finished filling out the paperwork. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Blaine stood, handing the lady behind the desk his clipboard. "Do I sign consent forms back there?" He asked quietly.

"Yep. The doctor will be right out for you. If you need to use the bathroom before going in, it's through the door and to the left."

"Thank you." Blaine stalked back to Kurt, slumping in his chair. "I am so not ready for this."

"Blaine," Kurt grinned. "It's just your wisdom teeth. You won't even be awake."

"Yeah, that's _scary._ " Blaine reminded Kurt, fingers playing with the silver band on his finger. "Please Kurt, don't make me."

"You are a grown adult— I can't make you do anything, Blaine. But do you want to live with teeth too big for your mouth?"

"...No."

"Exactly." Kurt sighed, "You'll Be—."

"Blaine Anderson?" A nurse walked through the door, smiling warmly at Blaine, who stood and walked towards her. Kurt followed at the lady's instruction, into a surgical room where she had Blaine sit down in the 'patient's chair'. "I'm going to give you both instruction for after the surgery, which of course we'll have a paper with his medical information and what to do, but this is so you have an idea."

They both nodded.

"After the surgery, we'll put a gauze in your mouth to help stop the bleeding, which you'll change out periodically for 3-4 hours, depending on how the surgery goes. Tomorrow morning you'll get started on salt water rinsing, and continuing the mouthwash you started a couple of days ago."

"You'll be in some pain, which is why we'll put you on a pain medication to keep you at bay, and you'll take three 200 milligram ibuprofen four times each day."

Blaine nodded as he listened; it was a lot to take in.

The nurse was sitting on a highly placed rolling chair, smiling at Blaine warmly. "The surgery shouldn't last too long, maybe only thirty to forty minutes, depending on how hard it is for us to reach the teeth. We'll hook you up to some oxygen, and then the doctor will get the anesthesia going for you. Once you're relaxed and out, you'll be good to go and we'll begin the procedure." The woman glanced to Kurt. "Are you able to sign consent forms?"

Kurt nodded, "Um.. yes. Why can't he? He's of age."

"We always want to make sure there is another source that consents to the procedure, technically Blaine has already done so by filling out forms." She handed Kurt a pen, allowing him to fill out the paperwork.

"Alright, Blaine. I'm going to get you hooked up to some machines to check that you're doing okay. Hold your arm out—." She wrapped the deep blue item around his arm to take his blood pressure, and Blaine closed his eyes as it tightened around him. It was always painful.

"126 over 64. That's really good." She smiled, holding the thing that to Blaine just looked like a clap, holding it out so he could stick his finger inside. "You nervous?" The woman asked, watching the screen for his heart rate, which was currently at 104.

"Uh— well, kind of." Blaine told her sheepishly, looking towards Kurt for reassurance. He gave his husband a smile, which slightly calmed Blaine's nerves.

After several more moments of the doctor coming in and giving directions, a lady hooking Blaine up to oxygen, Kurt was gone and the beeping picked up as his heart rate did. "You'll be fine, Blaine. It's okay to be nervous, but don't you worry. Hold your arm out for me?"

Blaine slowly lifted his arm onto the arm rest, bones feeling heavy. The doctor grabbed it and wiped something orange onto the skin at the top of his hand. "I want you to clench your fist a few times— perfect."

There was a sharp pain as he inserted the IV into Blaine's skin, and he clenched his teeth to prevent making any noise. Damn, that hurt.

"Two rules for you in here: one is keep your legs just like that; don't cross them. Two: breathe through your noise."

"Mkay.." Blaine murmured, eyelids getting heavy. There were two hands around his head, ready to help steady it.

"Can you feel yourself relaxing?"

"Mhm." Blaine nodded slowly, breathing softly through his nose.

"Great."

...

"Blaine, we need you to breathe through your nose for us." Blaine felt himself coming to, eyes slowly opening but immediately closing. He closed his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose. Seconds later, he heard the doctor talking again. "Open up, Blaine. We're all done."

Blaine opened his eyes, scanning the room where two nurses and the main doctor stood, vision still adjusting. "Done?"

The doctor laughed softly, "Yeah. You did really good."

Blaine looked around after a few moments and there was only one lady left, sitting up his chair and smiling at him. "You did really well, Blaine. Let me help you up, and we'll go to the other room where we have your husband."

Blaine nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. He was extremely drowsy, and as the woman helped him up, his legs felt almost like jelly. "Th-thanks."

They arrived in the room, Blaine just noticing the gauze that was currently in his mouth. When did they put that there? Kurt's face lit up in a smile, and Blaine just smiled lazily at him. "How'd it go?" He asked the nurse as she helped Blaine sit down.

"He did very well. We'll go over instruction again, since Blaine here most likely forgot. He did very well during the surgery, the bleeding definitely isn't as much as usual, which is a good sign. We didn't see any holes leading up to his sinus cavities, so that should be good. We'll call later in the evening just to check up on him."

"Can we... can we go home?" Blaine mumbled drowsily, head lolling to the side. His body was trembling, and the nurse smiled at him.

"Are you cold at all?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Alright. Do you feel like you're going to cry?"

"A little," Blaine whimpered, voice soft. "Mmh."

"That's normal. The medication we gave you can cause shaking, along with being weepy. It's perfectly normal."

"Oh- okay." Blaine watched Kurt with a smile, body still shaking.

"Anyway, back to instruction..."

...

"How- how long was I out?" Blaine asked after the woman helped him to Kurt's car.

"About forty minutes." Kurt told him, turning up the air conditioning.

"For- forty minutes?" Blaine's eyes welled with tears and he hugged himself. "It felt- it only felt like.. like a minute." He began to cry, tears spilling down his tanned cheeks, body shaking. Kurt rubbed Blaine's leg gently.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay, baby. It's okay." He smiled warmly, kissing Blaine's cheek very gently. "Anesthesia will do that, it's just like you took a nap."

Blaine was still crying, but it slowed and he hiccuped. "Kurt, what's this?" He held a finger up to his lip, rubbing it along, face twisted in confusion.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, that's your lip, honey."

"Wha- oh. It.. it feels like a marshmallow!" Blaine sighed and bit down on the gauze, as had been instructed. "It hurts a little to bite down. Kurt, my chin!"

"What about your chin?" Kurt asked as he drove down the road.

"It's swollen!"

"No, love... it's not. They gave you a few shots, your mouth is going to be numb for a while."

"Wait- I.. I cant feel my tongue." Blaine moved his tongue, looking near tears again.

"Hey, Hey. Calm down. Like I said: numb."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, cheeks out like a chipmunk because of the gauze, causing Kurt to smile lovingly.

"You're adorable."

Blaine giggled, "Hey Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I want- I want Jello. The good jello, strawberry. I'm starving." Blaine bounced in his seat.

"Of course you are," Kurt laughed. "We'll get you some jello on the way home, okay? If you want, you can stay in the car. I know you won't want to go out with that gauze in your mouth."

"No, I can- I can go!" Blaine leaned back against his seat, eyes drooping. "I'm tired, though. Doctor said I can't lay flat?"

"Nope, not with that in your mouth. You could choke."

"That sucks." Blaine pouted, eyes closing. "I'm.. I'm tired, Kurt. Just take me home, please?" He stuck his lip out, which took a lot of effort with it being numb.

"Of course," He laughed, rubbing Blaine's leg with the hand that was still there. "Anything for you, dear."

...

"Grooooosss." Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled bloody gauze from his mouth. Kurt, of course, had elastic gloves covering his hands.

"This isn't fun for either of us, Blaine, but it has to be done." Kurt reminded the younger man, running a hand through Blaine's curls. "We need to keep doing this so the bleeding will stop."

"It's disgusting, it hurts my mouth, and I _hate_ the taste. I can't drink water without blood coming with."

"I know, I know. It's okay." Kurt reassured as he got some new gauze damp, folding it properly and sticking it in Blaine's mouth, doing the same with the other side.

"You know, I would kiss you if my mouth weren't bloody and my lips didn't feel like marshmallows." Blaine said lazily, leaning forward.

"Sadly, I'll have to pass, Blaine." Kurt held out a hand, leaning to kiss Blaine's cheek. "I love you, though."

"Hmph." Blaine sighed, leaning forward and collapsing against Kurt, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder. "Can I eat? I'm hungry. I want- jello!"

"Not with the jello again.. we only have one cup left, okay? We bought them for when you got surgery done, but you ate most of them before it even rolled around."

"I want jello!" Was all Blaine said again, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was twenty one and still acted like a child. Well— He was drugged up, but that wasn't an excuse for the past five years Kurt had known him.

"Here," Kurt gently set a jello cup in front of Blaine on the table, handing him a spoon.

"I don't want metal," Blaine whined, "I don't want it to hurt."

"A plastic spoon would still hurt, depending on how you use it." Kurt argued, but got Blaine a plastic spoon anyway. "Here."

Blaine took a bite after removing his gauze, then another - this time slower. "I don't- I don't feel good." He said quietly, setting his spoon across the cup. "My tummy hurts."

"Are you going to be sick?" Kurt asked with concern, rubbing Blaine's back.

"I don't.. know." He whispered, taking another bite. "I might."

"Maybe you need a cool rag," Kurt commented, going to the bathroom and reappearing with a damp, cool rag and laying it gently across Blaine's neck. "That better?"

"Maybe a little. Kurt, it's- it's so hot in here." Kurt noticed Blaine sweating, and he was looking extremely clammy. "I'm going to go to the bathroom.." He murmured, getting up and retreating to the bathroom. Blaine kneeled right in front of the toilet, cool rag on his neck as heat overlook him.

Blaine shut his eyes, Kurt appearing in the doorway as he sat there, sweat trickling, bear throwing up. "Are you okay, baby?" Kurt finally spoke, stepping forward and kneeling beside Blaine, rubbing his back.

"I don't know.. I feel a little better."

"Are you just a little dizzy?"

"Yeah- a _lot_ dizzy. I'm so light headed." He whispered, dry heaving over the toilet.

"You have no food in your system, hon.. I'm sure that's the problem. Would you like one of those slim fasts we bought you yesterday?"

"Yes- yes, please." Blaine nodded eagerly, but not too quickly, since his world was still spinning slightly.

"Can you stand? Do you need help?"

"I'll be okay. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine slowly stood, no longer feeling too warm for comfort. One glance in the mirror and Blaine's eyes widened. He was extremely pale, faint black circles under his eyes. "I- Kurt, I'm so pale."

"Your body needs nutrients," Kurt grabbed his hand gently. "Come on. Let's get you sat down and something in your system."

Blaine sat down, untwisting the cap to his protein drink, taking a few sips. He immediately began to feel better, leaning against the back of the chair. "You're amazing, Kurt." He said quietly, taking a few more drinks.

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely."

"You've only got a few more weeks of recovery left, you're going to be fine. I'll be here with you, okay?" Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead softly. "I love you."

"Mm, love you too." Blaine smiled, finishing off his shake. Color had returned to his cheeks and he was no longer white as a sheet, which gave Kurt a strong sense of relief.

Blaine was going to be okay.

"Mario Kart race, Kurt! Come on!" Blaine stood, eagerly grabbing Kurt by the hand and dragging him downstairs.

"Blaine! We are both married, in our twenties, and you want to have a _Mario Kart race_?"

"Um... yes?" Blaine looked as though that was the silliest question he had ever heard.

"Fine, Blaine AnderHummel—" Kurt grinned, pointing a finger. "You bring out the worst in me."

"Ohhh, but you love me," Blaine sang, mouth somewhat muffled by his newly put in gauze.

"Sadly, yes." He teased, settling beside Blaine on the couch.

"Hey," Blaine whacked him playfully. "I just had surgery! You can't treat me that way!"

"Oh, I think I can." Kurt grinned.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	2. Exactly Where I Want to Be

**_I'm doing my best to make these as lengthy as possible, but sometimes I just can't find anything else to happen, and I don't want to mess the story up by adding more to it. So this one is just kind of short, and I hope you like it. Please leave reviews, they make me happy! If you have suggestions for a one-shot, I'm always open to hear those. I love hearing everyone's ideas! (There may also be some that have two parts to it, if enough people like it and want a continuation.) Anyways, enjoy!_**

"Don't— Kurt, I feel useless enough." Blaine groaned as he pushed his arms up from the wheelchair he was currently sat in.

"Blaine, you can't get out of the chair on your own, let alone _shower._ Please, let me." Kurt's voice was gentle as he watched Blaine with concern. After a few moments, the younger, curly haired boy gave in.

"Fine..." He whispered, sinking back into his chair and allowing his boyfriend to help him up. "I hate this."

"I know... I know, love." Kurt rubbed gently at his back, pulling Blaine up by the arms. "Doctor said you'll eventually gain the use of your legs back, it's not permanent. This—all of it—is just temporary. And you are so strong, honey."

"Help me undress?" Blaine asked shyly. They'd only seen each other completely naked twice, but Blaine was still self conscious about Kurt seeing him.

"Of course." Kurt whispered, setting Blaine down on the edge of the tub and undoing the buttons of his blue cotton sweater. "Bath, or shower?" Kurt asked as he raked Blaine's black t-shirt up and over his head.

"I want a bath," Blaine said quietly, playing with his fingers. Kurt helped him stand again, Blaine grasping onto the newly placed bar for balance as Kurt helped him shimmy out of his jeans.

"You've gotten so much better, Blaine." Kurt hummed, planting a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"I want to be completely better. Too bad this isn't something you can slap a bandaid on and call good." The shorter boy grumbled, Kurt removing his boxers shyly.

"It takes patience," Kurt reminded him. "I know you can do it." He smiled warmly, receiving one back from Blaine, who used his free hand to pull Kurt into a loving kiss.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine murmured. "How in the world did I find someone like you?"

"Sheer luck, I'd say." Kurt smiled, pecking Blaine's lips. He reached over, hand grasping Blaine's, and turned on the water to a warm setting. "I love you, too."

After a few more minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, the tub was full, and Blaine found himself wondering how he could sit awkwardly in such a large tub.

"Hey, Kurt?" He asked, staring off into the water.

"Hm?" Kurt hummed, sliding the handle until the water was completely off, eyes glancing towards Blaine.

"Can you.. can you sit with me?" Blaine asked innocently, "You could- well, wash me while you sit with me, and.. I don't want to be sitting in there all alone, and you're so—."

"Okay, I'll stop you right there, Blaine. You're rambling," Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine smile sheepishly. "Of course I can, as long as you're completely sure with this."

"I am," Blaine nodded eagerly, biting down on his lower lip. "I mean, I'm already completely naked anyways." He assured Kurt shyly. They had to get used to this sort of thing anyway, right? Maybe not at eighteen and nineteen, but surely that was a good enough age?

"Okay." Kurt said quietly, nodding as he undressed himself. "Now let me help you in."

Blaine grasped onto Kurt's hand for support, sitting on the edge of the tub as Kurt's other hand guided his legs towards the water. Now, both hands were clutching onto Kurt's, as Kurt slowly helped Blaine slide into the water.

Blaine instantly pushed with his hands, situating himself into the water comfortably, giving Kurt the okay to come in. He slowly climbed in, sitting across from Blaine with a small smile. "You okay?"

"As okay as I can be right now," Blaine mumbled. "Thank you for coming in with me."

"Of course." Kurt reached out to rub Blaine's shoulder soothingly. "Let me clean you up, then we can both relax. Alright?"

Blaine simply nodded as Kurt grabbed the washcloth hanging over the side of the tub, carefully wetting it and applying body wash onto it.

"Being paralyzed kind of sucks," Blaine started, "but it's always nice when you bathe me." He hummed, eyelids falling shut as Kurt poured water over Blaine's shoulders, gently scrubbing with the cloth.

He smiled, moving to Blaine's back and having him move forward. "It's relaxing for me too." Kurt told him, leaning forward to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Move forward just a little more?"

Blaine did as asked, arms around his sides as Kurt cleaned his back. At the moment, there was nothing but the sounds of the water as Kurt's hand dipped under occasionally and the two boys' soft breathing.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled, beginning to rinse Blaine's body with the cup on the tub's edge. "Want me to shampoo?"

Blaine nodded, eyes closing as he grabbed Kurt's hand under the water. "Mhm, yeah."

Kurt giggled, just sitting there - across from Blaine - for a few relaxing moments. He interlaced their fingers, moving his body and leaning so that he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Well, I guess I should get started on that."

Blaine whimpered when Kurt moved away to do his hair, which caused the older boy to giggle. "You're fine." He applies shampoo to his hands, running it through Blaine's wet hair and gently scrubbing it in. Kurt's hands were soothing, and Blaine's eyes closed once more, a soft hum escaping his lips.

Once Kurt finished washing and rinsing Blaine's hair, he turned the younger boy around, wrapping his porcelain arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him against him.

Blaine sighed, his head resting on Kurt's chest as he absentmindedly played with Blaine's wet curls. "Mmh... this is nice." Blaine murmured, eyes falling shut.

"Mhm." Kurt said quietly, arms still wrapped around Blaine's waist. He moved his hands up, going around the shorter boy's shoulders, beginning to gently massage them. Blaine groaned at that, feeling the tension in his muscles begin to relax as Kurt worked gently. "You're really tense.. are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah— just, I'm just really stressed, is all." Blaine said quietly, scooting further back into Kurt as his hands moved down to his shoulder blades, around his back. "Mmh."

"Here, lean back—." Kurt hummed, pulling Blaine back gently by the shoulders, body resting against Kurt's. "Just let yourself relax, okay? You deserve that much."

"Mkay. Thank you again, Kurt." Blaine hummed, his head laying gently against his boyfriends chest, lolling to the side.

"Anything for you, Blaine." Kurt noticed Blaine getting heavier against him, running a hand through his thick, clean and wet curls. Moments later, Blaine was letting out soft snores, Kurt smiling. His boyfriend was absolutely adorable. "I love you.." He whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine shifted in the water, whimpering softly and curling into Kurt's touch, moving as much of his body as he physically could. In that moment, Kurt wished that he could stay there with Blaine forever.

But, eventually, Kurt would have to wake Blaine up from his peaceful slumber, which seemed like an awful thing to do. Kurt knew Blaine hadn't been sleeping very well, and he didn't want to deprive his younger boyfriend of the opportunity.

After several long, quiet filled moments saved Blaine's light snoring, Kurt gently tucked his hands under Blaine's arms and began to lift a sleeping Blaine up out of the tub. Surprisingly, he was so far out that Kurt didn't wake him with the movements, carefully sliding an arm under his knees, the other wrapped around Blaine's back.

Kurt lifted Blaine up bridal style, who was soaking wet and still needed to be dressed, and sat him down on the edge of the tub. There was an arm on Blaine's back for support as Kurt used his other hand to gently dry Blaine off. He was doing the best he could with only one hand to use.

Soon, Kurt had managed to slide Blaine's black shirt back over his messy head and onto his body, standing Blaine up carefully to put on his boxers and flannel pajama pants. It was a lot harder to do than Kurt made it look. All the while, Blaine continued to sleep. Or maybe — Kurt thought — he's just faking it.

The thought made Kurt laugh softly as he carried Blaine to his bedroom, pulling the covers back and gently lying Blaine down. He looked comfortable as Kurt laid the blankets over him, to which Blaine immediately buried his head into, letting out small whimpers.

After retrieving Blaine's wheelchair from the bathroom and stopping it beside Blaine's bed, Kurt climbed in beside Blaine, pulling the younger boy against him from behind, slim arms finding their way around Blaine's waist, head buried into the back of Blaine's warm neck.

"Mmh.." Blaine hummed, body leaning into Kurt unconsciously, causing him to smile.

This, he knew, is right where Kurt always wanted to be.

And he wasn't going to give that up for the world.


	3. The Anatomy of the Human Body

_**Don't let the title fool you...**_

* * *

Blaine hummed quietly to himself as he was getting ready to close his bookstore for the night, hair threatening to escape from its protection of gel. He held a stack of books in his hands, struggling to reach the top shelf to put a history book in its place when the door chimed, signaling a new customer.

"Be with you in a minute!" Blaine said through his struggle, teeth clenched.

"Oh, hi..." Blaine's lips curved upwards into a small smile at the familiar voice. "Sorry I'm so late, I just needed your help to find another book."

"What'll it be this time?" Blaine fought the urge to fist pump the air when he finally had the book settled, putting the stack of books to the side and turning to face the boy.

"I'm looking for a book on the anatomy of the human body." Kurt smiled sheepishly, brushing hair from his face.

Blaine watched Kurt with a bewildered expression, chest heaving just slightly. "You're... interesting, Kurt."

"Wha—how?" Kurt didn't know whether to be offended by Blaine's statement or not, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Last time you were here, you were searching for a book on folklore. Previous to that it was the history of witchcraft. And before that it was the four elements, and then 'Criminal Masterminds', and then—."

"Okay! I get it, I come here a lot..." Kurt bit his lower lip nervously, "Can you please just... help me find it? It's for a uh—project."

"A project. Alright." Blaine turned, walking around the current shelf and towards a section reserved specifically for school topics. Blaine's fingers grazed the spines of nearly every book as he passed, eyes gleaming as they always did when he was surrounded by books. Kurt followed behind Blaine, admiring him from afar, trying not to be so obvious.

Which was easy, seeing how Blaine was so _oblivious._

"It should be in here somewhere," Blaine began, pulling Kurt out of his previous thoughts. "Aha! Right here." Blaine carefully pulled a book out of its spot, handing it to Kurt gently. Their fingers brushed as Blaine did so, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through Kurt's skin.

"Thank you so much, I thought I was going to fail that—project." Kurt laughed nervously, following Blaine to the register, who echoed Kurt's laughter.

"Are you just borrowing this book, or are you wanting to purchase it for _future_ use?"

"I'll uhm—just buy it?" Kurt's voice went almost a full octave higher, if even possible. For months, he had been coming into the library simply to spend time with the cute librarian.

He wasn't going to mention the fact that he didn't really know Blaine or see him _at all_ outside of the bookstore walls, but it was good enough. Kurt had a tendency of making up things in his head, and this was no different. As all his friends had told Kurt, it was just a crush—which, if this was just a crush—what did _love_ feel like?

"That'll be nine dollars and eight cents." Blaine said with a charming smile, handing the book back to Kurt. "You know, I've been wondering... why do you come here so often looking for a variety of genres? What _project_ were those for?" Blaine inquired, leaning closer to Kurt from across the counter with a smile that made Kurt weak at the knees.

"Uh—poetry class." Kurt answered, an obvious lie. If Blaine didn't catch on by now, he really was oblivious.

"You write poetry?" Blaine's hazel eyes widened, adoration gleaming within. "That's amazing. I'll have to read some of your works sometime then, huh?"

"Only if you don't judge me." Kurt let out with a nervous laugh, elbow resting on the glass counter, chin in his palm. It was then that he realized how _close_ Blaine was and— _oh my god I could just kiss him right now._

"Hey, Kurt?" At Blaine's voice, Kurt startled, moving from his position with cerulean eyes wide.

 _Oh no, he totally caught me staring at his lips and is going to kick me out of his store like every other homophone in Ohio._

"I—yes?" Kurt licked his lips nervously, shifting on his feet.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

That was certainly not what Kurt had been expecting Blaine to say. More like a, " _I'm going to have to ask you to leave—."_

"Wait... what?"

"Oh god, I shouldn't have asked." Blaine's eyes widened, and he laughed awkwardly. "I'll uh—see you next time then." He cleared his throat, nodding towards the door. "Did I make this all up?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt inquired, eyes narrowing, locked on Blaine's.

"Us. I always thought you came in here looking for such crazy things just to come and see me, and—."

Kurt cut Blaine off by reaching over the counter and placing a gentle kiss to the shorter boy's cheek. "You didn't make anything up." He whispered, blue eyes reflecting the moonlight outside.

"Really?" Blaine smiled softly, "so—you will have dinner with me then?"

"Oh yes, Blaine." Kurt breathed as Blaine walked around the counter. "Of course I will."

And after months of waiting for this exact moment, Blaine swept Kurt into his arms and kissed him.

Blaine held Kurt so close, hands cradling the taller boy's face, fingers reaching the back of his neck as Kurt eagerly wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing closer. These few months of knowing Blaine, Kurt had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, to simply hold him in his arms.

And surprisingly, now he knew exactly how it felt—and nothing could live up to something quite like _that._

Blaine's head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss, fingers grazing the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. He had never felt something so wonderful, so pleasurable before. Blaine had spent his life wondering when he would find that true love, and wondering if he had missed his chance.

The day that Kurt Hummel had walked into _Blaine's_ bookstore, his—not anyone else's—Blaine had a feeling Kurt really was the one. The way his smile lit up the room, how excited he seemed to be perusing the aisles. The way he carried himself, confident and firm. Kurt stood out so perfectly, and Blaine's heart melted the first time he walked into his bookstore.

 _Kurt is the one._

Blaine definitely knew that by now, as Kurt kissed Blaine with such desperation that it released a soft groan from Blaine's mouth.

After a few more moments of pure love and adoration, Kurt and Blaine separated, a newfound emotion twinkling in their eyes.

Love, maybe?

"We should go get dinner, now." Blaine blushed, hand sliding down to Kurt's shoulder, smoothing out his pale purple shirt.

Kurt smiled brightly, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Yes, we definitely should. I'm so glad you asked, Blaine."

"Yeah, well—me, too. Maybe someday, you won't need that book to teach you about the anatomy of the human body..."


End file.
